X divided by 0
by Kefka VI
Summary: Naoto and Souji are now engaged. Follow their adventures in their new life together. NaotoxSouji I'll also upload it under Persona.
1. Chapter 1

XIV divided by 0

Chapter 1

Kickass Christmas

It was Christmas Eve in Inaba _and I'm going to get to spend it with Naoto,_ Souji thought to himself as he put the finishing touches on the models in his room. The silverette was quietly thinking about what to do with Doujima around. _Let's see here. Would he care if I had a girl over to spend the night? Ah knowing Dojima he probably had his wife over as a kid. I wonder if Naoto is going to like that Perfect Grade Wing Zero Custom I bought her and my other surprise which I won't say in case anyone is reading my mind_, Souji was thinking when the doorbell rang. Quickly combing his hair, he ran down the stairs and answered the door. Naoto was there wearing standard boys uniform for Yasogami High School with a black backpack. She was looking quite cold.

"Come in Naoto, merry Christmas. I'll go make us some hot chocolate. Or coffee if you prefer that," Souji said as walked towards the kitchen.

"No sempai that's fine and a merry Christmas to you. I don't want to trouble you. After all, we just saved the world. All I can think is that you deserve a break," Naoto replied conveniently leaving out all her contributions.

"Please I insist. I was planning on making some instant coffee anyways. Man is it cold. But at least it's better than fog," Souji laughed as he started to pour the crystals.

_Man senpai seems to be constantly trying to help me. He must really care about me. But why? I don't know why senpai loves me. Chie seems to be more of his type and Rise seems to say she loves him every other day. Why? _Naoto thought to herself as she started to walk to the TV.

"It's amazing how much trouble that little box has caused us," Souji said as he brought over the coffee.

"Personally senpai have to thank Ameno-sagiri. After all if it weren't for the TV, we wouldn't have met," Naoto replied as she quietly sipped her cup of joe.

"Yeah you have a point. Hey Naoto," Souji said.

"Yes senpai," she replied as she turned on the TV.

"Can you stop calling me senpai? It really shows that there is distance between us. We're lovers. We really should show it."

"But senpai," Naoto replied taken aback by the comment. "You're our leader. even if we had someone older than you was in our group they would still respect you."

"That may be true but Naoto, we are not in school or on a team right now we are in my house on Christmas Eve trying to kickback and celebrate saving the planet from near certain damnation. You need to stop being so formal around your friends."

_He's right. I am still not used to being friends with someone. I still keep calling my friends san. Even now, I still cannot call my own lover by his first name. _

"Hey Naoto," Souji said, calling her out of her thoughts. "Want to watch something other than the weather. I rented a movie I thought you might like. It is called Ghost in the Shell. The main character is a female police detective like a certain someone I know.

"That sounds awesome Souji," Naoto replied as she plopped the DVD in.

"You finally called me by my name Naoto," Souji replied as he put in a bag of popcorn into the microwave.

"Of course, after all, we're lovers," Naoto said smiling, as she turned on the kotatsu.

They watched the movie and then decided to discuss it.

"I guess there are some female detectives I can admire," Naoto smirked as she finished off her popcorn.

"I know and that was one of the three reasons I bought it."

"Oh really, and what my I interrogate were the other two reasons?" Naoto said rather flirtatiously.

"Well the second was I wanted something to do for fun on our little date that was simple. The third is that it was a kickass movie but that's rather beside the point."

"Speaking of beside the point, the fact that we've been here at your house for a good two hours and we have yet to even bring up the concept of gift exchange seems rather strange."

"Well you see Naoto," Souji said as he put his two index fingers together, "My gift is in my room and he box is rather big so I was wondering if you wanted to spend the rest of the evening in there. You can say no if you want to. The box and the cake aren't too big so I could bring them down."

"No Souji, its fine. Besides I've already seen your room you shouldn't be so tense. So let's head up."

When they got to Souji's room, Naoto was enthralled by a new model Souji had on his shelf.

"You have a Perfect Grade Zeta Gundam?"

"Do you like it? I bought it along with your gift last month. Speaking of which, here you go." Souji then handed Naoto a huge box. After Naoto opened it, she was in complete shock.

"A Perfect Grade Wing Zero Custom with a mirror coat. Oh my god. That costs 30000 yen. It's perfect. You shouldn't have spent that much."

"I knew you would like it," Souji smilied. I wanted to spend that much since I got so much money from TV."

"I thank you sen…I mean Souji." Naoto started to blush

"I got two gifts for you," Naoto said as she handed him a watch. Her blush started to expand. It can tell one of us where the other one is. It only works within ten meters so it is mostly a novelty but…"

"It's perfect Naoto," Souji said while starting to hug her.

1 M.

"I have another gift for you Souji but I need to use the bathroom first." Her blush was now a dark pink

"It's down the hall," Souji told her.

Moments later, she came out wearing the standard girls' uniform of Yasogami High. This was the first time Souji ever saw her wear girls clothing especially since it hugged her chest quite nicely.

"Is this skirt too short? I mean I know girls wear this skirt but…"

Souji started to blush and had a nose bleed.

"You're the most beautiful thing in the world Naoto. I love you so much."

They continued to hug for about an hour when Naoto got an idea.

"Souji, you taught me how to accept my gender and the confidence I needed to enter the detective field regardless of my gender. I love you. Can I sleep over?" At this point her blush was tomato red. "Not sexually but do you want to cuddle or something?"

"Of course my sweet," Souji replied.

And so they cuddled until it was just after midnight. _Okay this is it. _

"Hey Naoto," Souji blushing so much you could swear he was sick. "I know that we will be together for the rest of our lives and I think we should make it official. Will you marry me? Not now obviously, but eventually." He then handed her a bronze ring.

"I had Daidara forge them for me."

_Oh my god. He wants to be my husband. We'll belong to one another for the rest of our lives. I already planned to hyphenate my last name anyways so this is perfect._

"Yes Souji I will. Shirogane-Seta Naoto; I could get used to that."

_Yep, this is one kickass Christmas._ They each thought to themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

X divided by 0

Chapter 2

Nana-chan comes home

Naoto Shirogane woke at 9:00 next to her sleeping lover. They had been so  
excited to cuddle that they didn't even bother to change out of their school clothes.  
_It wasn't sex but still, last night was the best night of my life._ She blushed  
heavily at the thought of sleeping with Souji.  
Realizing that it was late and they'd yet to eat breakfast--and her being  
unable to cook--she shook Souji until he woke up.  
"Good morning Souji," Naoto told her new fiancé.  
Souji was still a bit groggy, so when the silverette looked up and saw the  
blue-haired school girl, he thought he was in heaven.  
"Shit, I must have died as that's clearly an angel."  
"No, Souji, you're still alive," Naoto replied as she kissed Souji's  
cheek.  
"Oh, well in that case, good morning Mrs. Shirogane-Seta," Souji said,  
smiling.  
"Yes well, I guess I need to start getting used to that."  
"Hey, I need to get used to calling you it so it balances out." Souji  
replied as he walked downstairs to make breakfast.  
"What do you want for breakfast Naoto? I can make fried rice and  
pancakes." At the suggestion, Naoto ran down the stairs so quickly that  
she nearly tripped.

"Whoa, slow down Naoto! I don't want to see that fresh school uniform  
of yours damaged," Souji said while he was preventing her from falling.  
"Sorry sen--I mean, Souji. I just love your cooking so much that I came  
running down. I'd enjoy pancakes and rice very much."  
After frying the rice and setting down by the kotatsu, Souji and Naoto sat  
down for their first meal as an engaged couple.  
"So, Souji, how should we break the news to our families?"  
"Well obviously we need my parents and your grandfather's permission  
but my parents are kind of traditional so I might want to tell my Uncle  
first. Christmas is always a good time to tell him stuff. Nanako told me  
that it's the time when he is most calm and open."  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. As for me, we could tell my grandfather on  
the second. He's always very friendly the day after the New Year's festival."  
"Sounds good; we'll meet with him and tell him then… Hey, I have an  
idea, why don't we surprise our friends on the day that I leave? That way  
we can have something that is exclusively ours to treasure until I go."  
"That's why I love you Souji; you're always thinking."  
"I thought you loved me for my good looks."  
"Well if it was just for that, then I would have become Yosuke's lover  
instead."  
Before Souji could retort, the phone rang. Slightly peeved at being unable  
to retort, Souji grudgingly picked up the phone  
"Hello, Doujima residence."  
"Hello, Seta-san. Your uncle and cousin are cleared to be released.  
Nanako will need to come in for checkups every other week but they should be coming  
home by 13:00," the nurse replied.

Souji recognized the seductive voice. "I see. Thank you very much for the  
Christmas presents Mikuru. I'll go pick them up then. Bye."  
"Who was that Souji?" Naoto asked curious about the presents.  
"It was Mikiru from the hospital. Nanako and my uncle are free to come  
home," Souji replied as he jumped up banging his head on the ceiling.  
"That's great, Souji. Now Nanako-chan and Doujima-san can spend  
Christmas  
at their house with our friends instead of a hospital. Wait, Nanako-chan…  
THAT'S IT!" Naoto shouted the last part rather loudly.  
"Whoa, don't wake the neighborhood, dear. What about Nanako?"  
"She can know our secret--you always seemed like her brother. Shouldn't she know that she is gaining a big sister?  
She can keep a secret after all; she knew about the investigation and never  
told Doujima-san."  
"I'm not so sure, remember that killer TV's seems a little too out of  
the ordinary to tell her dad," Souji replied.  
"You have a point, however, considering Nanako's age, she's old  
where she'll believe anything she's told especially after her incident  
in the TV."

"Touché, Souji, touché. Let's tell her."  
They hung around for about three hours until the door bell rang.

"Who could that be? I was going to pick my surrogate family up."

_Maybe they took a taxi._  
"It's me, big bro. Dad and I just got back from the hospital."  
He opened the door and, much to Souji's surprise, all of his friends and  
surrogate family were there.  
"You guys… what a … surprise. Hold on a second." He promptly  
closed the door and rushed Naoto out the back door.  
"You have to run back down the street and then enter later."  
"Why, Souji?" Naoto asked rather frustrated.  
"Because if Rise chan ever found out, we would never be able to live it down."  
"You have a point; god would that be problematic." At the same time  
they pictured Rise spreading rumors about them sleeping together.  
Naoto went out the backdoor while Souji let his other friends inside.  
"Welcome home, little sis," Souji said as he let everybody in.  
"Hey Souji. Was that Shirogane san running out of our house?" Doujima  
said.  
"Uh, no, that was just… our next door neighbor's… nephew, yeah."  
Apparently, despite all odds, Doujima looked like he bought it. Maybe he was still groggy from being at the hospital.  
About an hour later, everyone was chatting it up with each other and Naoto  
and the other girls were baking a cake (to be fair they were using Souji's  
cookbook and Naoto was doing most of the actual cooking.) During this time  
Souji quietly called Nanako over to his bedroom.  
"Little sis, I have to tell you something and you can't tell ANYONE till  
tomorrow when you can tell your dad. Naoto and I are getting married. We  
wanted you to know since well… it's an awfully big secret between just  
the two of us. I know you have a crush on me and I'm sorry but…" a blushing Souji was about to say when he saw Nanako give one of her billion yen smiles.  
"That's awesome, big bro. Now I also have a big sis too. I love you so  
much." She then hugged her big brother and went downstairs to hug Naoto. _Oh  
Nanako, you're so sweet. _Souji and Naoto thought at the same time.

Sorry about any grammatical errors. The person who betas for me is busy so, she couldn't edit. Oh and I've given up on the Pokemon anime fandom.


End file.
